User blog:S.T.V.N. 9000/2,000,000 Americans last week were trapped in Prison
Elmo: Hello kids! It's me Elmo! Today we will learn about...*is shot by rocket* Stvn: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!*shoots many rockets at elmo* Elmo: *dies* That was just a random title & mini-play to shock you. Now here is just another song I made that is on my 1st blog. I'll repeat it on here and just comment about it and ask make suggestions for the song. Oh, and for Blanky, RandomDude, Neural & Riot: JUST GET RIGHT TO THE FLIPPIN POINT OF THIS BLOG!!!!!!!! I DONT WANT YOU GOING OFF TOPIC!!!!!!!!!!! So here is my song! (WARNING! IT HAS MORE CUSS WORDS THAN THE LAST SONG): We are Mak & Stvn We will go to the universe And tell the world(x3) Who is back? Mak & Stvn have returned to the skyes of heaven He's so clever like monkey chillilikki (NOTE: PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT ME AND ARE WONDERING WHAT CHILLILIKKI MEANS. IT MEANS UBER CRAZY) And we're gonna be uber-awesome dominats of the world And we're gonna see that we can be anything And show ourselves, but for now... WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!! To our new land and will show you all of our money The Stvn & Mak Motherf***ers will come back when we're MAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Because it is...THE UBER AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!! It will be our motherf***ers that were leaving! WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!! You motherf***ers will learn This will be our very first song Because it is...THE UBER AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!! Our fans we will be greeting We will tell you what is bad As sad as you should be You should be in the box When all is well or the first in h*** When all the motherf***ers fell Who is back? Mak & Stvnhave returned to the skyes of heaven He's so d*** clever and will be hated never And we're gonna be dominants And we're gonna score Want some more? WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!! To our new land and show you all of our money To the Stvn & Mak motherf***ers you'll only come back when we are MAD!!!!!!!!!!!! Because it is...THE UBER AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!!!!!!!!!! You motherf***ers will learn This will be our very first song Because it is...THE UBER AWESOME RETURN OF MAK & STVN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Our fans we will be greeting Guess who is back? MAK & STVN ARE BACK, WE WILL ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stvn will return to tell the WORLD! WORLD! WORLD! WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't tell me it's just a dream Or maybe, we will defeat you, YEAH! So say say say say say WE ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! For Mak & Stvn there's always more of everything So Start Destroying Everything We will Kick A** Kick A** Kick A** So Start Destroying We will start destroying because we are ROCKSTARS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stvn is back with Mak We are going totally rad Who is back? Mak & Stvn have returned to the skyes I hope were right We're gonna fight To Ride back to our uber awesome land We have gotta make one grand WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!! So start blinking WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are thinking That we can't be ultimate kings WE HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this what you think This song is over not. But we have done a lot. Start hating yourself F*** Yourself Do it your way You won't say Cause you are bad And we are rad! Category:Blog posts